


【DMC】【DV】孑然妒火

by FindEmerald



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DMC5原作背景, M/M, 三角恋, 双子, 含性要素, 嫉妒心, 求而不得, 自撸, 虐恋, 请大家把尼禄当透明人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindEmerald/pseuds/FindEmerald
Summary: 维吉尔知道但丁一旦回到他的生活中，就不会再施舍任何一丝注意力给他了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 19





	【DMC】【DV】孑然妒火

维吉尔尴尬地坐在沙发上，他透过帘子拉不严实的车窗看到了一些令他心中刺痛的景象。  
黑夜中，他爱着的那个男人在车外的空地上紧紧抱着自己不知道从哪里冒出来的儿子。  
他们原本在激烈地争吵着什么，是但丁先主动将暴脾气小子搂入怀中。尼禄恼怒地挣扎了几番之后放弃了，他把头垂在但丁宽阔的肩膀上，任由但丁耐心地安抚他。真不可思议，他能笑着完成哄孩子这么艰巨的工作。  
但丁会这么有耐心吗，他比上一次见到他的时候……更像人类。  
因为V的原因，自己会不会也变得更像人类了?  
当维吉尔看到任性的尼禄抬起头粗鲁地吻但丁的时候，他冰冷的心像被火焰炙烤般炽痛。这是前所未有的感觉，他最想抛弃的感觉。  
他就这样瞪着，看但丁是怎么扒开尼禄的衣服回吻他的，他粗鲁的大手在黑暗中揉搓尼禄白得反光的后腰，两个人的身体紧紧纠缠着，一定充满了汗水和性的味道，要不是那个深肤色的女孩突然打断他们的过程，挡风玻璃都要因为荷尔蒙喷勃的性张力而破碎掉。  
维吉尔痛苦地闭上通红的双眼，胸膛传来的窒息的轰鸣，这样的人心，好脆弱，好疼啊。他找回了心，却没有找回爱，这颗心脏依旧是干枯的果实。

为什么要回来——  
和我一起永无止境地战斗下去——

“你说过，尼禄对你来说毫无意义，那现在呢?”但丁的长发散开，笑得很迷人。  
尽管他们在魔界打得不可开交，但是话题不由自主地总是被带到尼禄身上去。不是但丁时不时提起就是维吉尔忍不住套话，他们都心照不宣地没有拆穿对方。  
尼禄，是个有趣的男孩。维吉尔忍不住扯起嘴角。  
但是不能成为他追求极致的障碍，他的步伐不会为任何人停留，所以他回答:“一样。”  
“那太好了。”但丁的笑容越咧越大，也很孩子气，像小时候抢走带有他名字的东西一样露出耀武扬威的灿烂笑容，“我操了你儿子。”  
“所以他现在是我的啦!谢谢老哥!”他调皮地向维吉尔送去一个飞吻，然后轻松地斩杀最后一只恶魔。  
他在说什么?  
维吉尔完全呆滞住了。  
但丁扛着他的魔剑向他徐徐走来，那张已经陌生的脸严肃地说:“拜托，维吉尔，把阎魔刀给我。”  
“我不能再和你玩下去了，我真的很想他。”  
维吉尔心中突然涌起不甘的怒火，他冲着但丁来的方向举起刀:“有本事你自己来拿。”  
听到这句话，但丁露出惊讶的表情:“真怀念啊。”  
他的笑容温柔得不真实，维吉尔很明白他没有在对着自己笑。他以为没有人可以取代自己在但丁心中那一份特殊的位置，他应该和掌心的伤疤一样是但丁永远愈合不了的一部分。但丁应该被他摧毁，和他一样痛下去，活在无尽的悲伤中。他远不如从前，估计泡在廉价低级的幸福中娇生惯养多年，已经磨去任何有攻击性的棱角。只有泯灭掉可悲的人性，才能成为最强的，他放弃。  
然而维吉尔还是输了，浑身是血的他呻吟着看但丁握着他的阎魔刀，划破空间。  
他躺在地上，绝望地看着那个无情的背影。  
维吉尔知道但丁一旦回到他的生活中，就不会再施舍任何一丝注意力给他了。

———————————————————

这家伙散发着神秘的亲和力，他就坐在维吉尔的旁边捣鼓他的机械手，毛茸茸的头发在干燥空气中晃动，谁看了都忍不住想抚摸这只好动的小狗。  
他几欲开口，向和他道歉，想问问孩子过去经历的事情，问问那个被辜负的可怜女人现在还好不好。但他想不明白，世俗的一切对他来说几乎是撕裂的，让他一口气去还年轻时欠下的巨债实在太难了。尼禄有自己的车，和照顾他的朋友，还有但丁，除了他身上穿的抹布之外其他都很好，这就够了不是吗？他还想要什么？他已经拥有很多了，他和但丁的距离如此之近，还如此放松。他可以大摇大摆地把腿搭在但丁怀中，让他帮他脱鞋，命令刚回来仍然疲惫的但丁给他按摩——并且满口粗鄙之言，全程没有给过但丁好脸色。

但丁像着了魔一样对尼禄百依百顺，如果他一直在和尼禄生活，就应该教会他礼节问题，现在尼禄表现的所作所为就像个野孩子……  
“你好臭，快去洗澡!”尼禄朝但丁翻了个白眼。  
但丁笑了，他揉揉那头软毛，“一起呀。”  
“你要搞什么!”尼禄面红耳赤，不安地瞟一眼维吉尔，“才不要。”  
但丁耸耸肩，没有说什么就进了浴室。就当维吉尔以为但丁只是犯了轻浮的老毛病的时候，尼禄立刻站起来怒气冲冲地朝浴室的方向走去。  
由始至终但丁都没有正视过维吉尔一眼，维吉尔心里怨恨但丁为什么非要拉着他回来。他沉默着坐在沙发上，但丁的破事务所隔音非常差，耳边稀里哗啦使他苦闷的心愈发心烦意乱。  
维吉尔盯着那个空荡荡的位置，全神贯注听摔门的哐当声，接二连三的打斗声，但丁挺着胸膛接住尼禄结结实实的拳头，没有制止，也没有还手。直到尼禄发泄完愤怒，浴室才归于死寂。  
不知道过了多久，渐渐有了两个人的喘息，他们仿佛在耳磨鬓厮，那个年轻人脆弱地呜咽道:“你怎么敢离开我这么久，你怎么敢……”  
“对不起。”但丁的声音里充满了愧疚和……无尽包容的怜爱。

他从来没有对谁这么温柔，至少在维吉尔的印象中没有。  
“我操了你的儿子。”  
他不用说，维吉尔可以从阎魔刀的能量中读到那些画面。它在恶魔之手中默默刻录下但丁是怎么操弄这个男孩的，他像野兽一样对待他，标记他，他的每一下撞击都会激荡起充满快感的能量波动。  
令维吉尔非常恶心。  
非常恶心，就像现在。  
他们以为借着水声就能掩盖住呻吟和吞咽的声音吗？但丁急不可耐地操尼禄的嘴，害得尼禄又是咳嗽又是干呕。不过这个傻小子也是冲昏了头，他喘着粗气，疯狂地吮吸口中的巨物，张开脆弱的咽喉任凭但丁的肉棒顶触，默默承受但丁的发泄。  
过了好一会儿，“够了。”但丁停下来，亲亲尼禄。尼禄在他的搀扶下起身，他气喘吁吁地说，“怎么可能够……”声音迷迷糊糊，要比刚才微弱很多，也没有这么强硬了。“我知道，我们还有很多时间，我会好好弥补一切……别哭，宝贝。”但丁的语气充满疼爱。远不止疼爱，还包含了许多难以理解的情绪，此刻的但丁，就像人类一样。  
“我没哭!”笑嘻嘻的但丁如愿以偿地得到一记重拳；但听腔调，尼禄还是哭了。

他们在狭小的浴室中共享同一个花洒，一定会贴得非常紧密。身体的曲线交叠严合丝缝，隔着肌肤感受彼此情欲的脉搏。水珠积在挤压出的空间里，他们依依不舍地交吻，纠缠彼此身躯……维吉尔知道那是什么滋味，年轻的但丁喜欢任性地掌控一切，玩弄在他掌心的东西，他不知道现在这个看似懦弱中年人还有没有以前那种疯狂的控制欲。现在被爱抚的那个人不是他，他没有答案，这个想法让维吉尔每个绷紧的毛孔都扎进了钢针。

或许他应该马上离开。  
但是他能够去哪？他恨但丁，他们还没有分出胜负，他不能走。在和但丁真正分出胜负之前，他不会离开，他不会做失败者。打败但丁，给他身心留下伤痕，这样他就再也不会忘记自己……可这真的是他想要的吗?  
为什么心里那个声音总是阴魂不散吐露：“我想要被爱”。  
但丁懒洋洋地走出来的时候，只围了条浴巾，看起来很危险——他的勃起得厉害。他对身后的尼禄说，“你先回我的卧室吧。”尼禄的表情有些忸怩，他利用但丁的身躯躲开维吉尔的视线，“我有自己的房间。”  
“你才没有，你第一次来的时候就和我睡同一张床。”但丁大笑。  
“那也是你的问题!”发怒的尼禄几乎要张嘴咬他。咬他吧，维吉尔很赞成他这么做。如果他们再打情骂俏维吉尔就要疯了。幸好尼禄识趣地立马上楼，他们还没有很好地接受彼此，拉远相处距离对他们来说都好。尼禄只是个意外，维吉尔不想迁怒于他。  
“你就睡这里吧，”但丁指指沙发，“也可以自己去收拾一下客房”在维吉尔脸色愈发难看之前他又补充道:“开玩笑的，尼禄已经帮你收拾好房间了。”  
“我始终不明白你为什么要连我一起带回来。”  
“你不想回家吗？这就是你的家，Devil May Cry。”  
我不会哭的，维吉尔没有说话。但丁站了一会儿，僵硬的气氛让他感到呼吸困难，索性抬腿上楼。  
“别走，但丁。”维吉尔突然对着空气讲，“留在这。”  
“抱歉。”  
随着但丁脚步声的离去，他再次感受到了无穷无尽的寂寞。

他确实很疲惫了，在这样清幽的夜晚本应该好好休息。  
但是隔壁火热的声音打破所有宁静，很明显，他们在做爱。  
一开始尼禄还半推半就假装不想和但丁过分接触的模样，但是维吉尔知道，只要双手被但丁固定在床上狂吻，没有人逃得过他感染力十足的热情。尼禄懂得照顾维吉尔的感受一直咬着牙不肯喊出声，这多余的举动反而显得但丁非常没有诚意。他不控制自己发出来的噪音，随心所欲地摇摆臀部，在尼禄被润滑好的肉穴中驰骋。“噗嗤、噗嗤”的水声极其淫荡，让维吉尔轻易想象出黏得亮晶晶的阴茎出没在小屁股的画面。  
“嘿，宝贝……你今天会不会太乖了一点?”但丁的喘息声又急又快，仿佛就在维吉尔耳边。他再也克制不住了，悄悄把手伸到自己的胯下，握住那根早就勃起很久的阴茎。他一边感受传来的轻微震动，一边跟随节奏上下拖动自己的柱身。  
维吉尔不记得自己多久没有做这样的事情了，年轻的时候时候他从没想过会落到今天的下场。或许那时候他就不应该救下那个女人，这样就不会有尼禄，躺在但丁身下的那个男人也一定会是他……  
“叫啊，小鬼。”呼吸狂野的但丁开始乱节奏，一深一浅地抽插尼禄。那个男孩随着插入深度发出一两声被贯穿的闷叫，他可怜巴巴地喊，“不要……”听起来好像嘴里咬着被单。于是但丁加重力度，连隔壁的维吉尔都感受到充满力量的野蛮碰撞。他随着但丁的节奏运动右手，身体聚集的快感强烈到让他几乎发疯。  
更不用说作为当事人的尼禄了，他不得不松开口中的床单，几乎是在哭喊着哀求:“叔叔……不!”这正是维吉尔最爽的时候，他希望但丁忽视这样的声音，继续用这样令人着迷的节奏操下去。可但丁却停下他的动作，担心地附身问尼禄:“我伤害到你了吗?”“混蛋，你太用力……”尼禄软绵绵地说。  
但丁愧疚地吻他的脸颊，“我想我好久没有操你了，你可爱得让我没办法克制，宝贝。”  
于是他磨磨唧唧地对尼禄又亲又舔，重新安抚他被磨得疼痛的肉穴。但丁的尺寸确实惊为天人，可这有什么受不了的。维吉尔不耐烦地停住手等他们重新开始，他甚至看不出他的儿子在床上会是个娇气包。  
直到尼禄重新恳求但丁，但丁才给他换个姿势。他紧紧掐着那纤细的腰，毫不犹豫地深入圆浑的屁股。挤入的那一刻，他们同时发出心满意足地吐息，开始新一轮的做爱。  
他确实成熟了，比以前更加经验老到。完美的力度，精心掌控的节奏，让尼禄的呻吟从黏腻哼哼唧唧过渡到忘乎所以的呼喊，“叔叔操我、操我……”兴奋到忘乎所以的但丁爱这个称呼爱到发疯，给予了更多冲刺嘉奖他。  
除了两人的人喘息和肉体碰撞的“啪啪啪”声之外，维吉尔还捕捉到尼禄因为剧烈快感不住控制魔力而发出扑腾翅膀的“呼啦”声。两个恶魔的能量相互融合，不断产生难以抵抗的的催情效果。他们之间多么融洽，似乎完全无法容纳第三个人，维吉尔被动地跟着他们的节奏自娱自乐，可怜地在性欲中寻找一丝丝自我安慰。他仿佛看到了对面但丁把尼禄操得欲仙欲死的色情画面，却无法代替尼禄的位置去承受那样的欢愉。  
最后在尼禄近乎窒息的娇喘中，但丁低吼着射了出来。他们没有完全停下，但丁依依不舍地徘徊在尼禄的屁股中享受性高潮的快感，他几乎是黏在尼禄满是汗水的后颈上深情说:“我爱你。”  
就因为这短短一句话，在高潮边缘紧张的维吉尔瞬间放空了自己，他颤抖着喷射在自己手上。  
“我也好爱你……但丁。”  
“不要离开我。”  
气喘吁吁的尼禄无力地向但丁说出维吉尔的心声。维吉尔希望但丁永远也不要答应。他回应了，但丁说过他不知道如何拒绝尼禄的要求。  
他说:“我发誓我再也不会离开你，尼禄，我哪也不去。”  
真恶心，维吉尔如坠冰窖。  
不知不觉中他发现自己在落泪，原来恶魔也会哭吗？看来但丁没有骗他。他在黑夜中偷偷哭泣的样子实在是太丑了。他经历过毁灭与重生带来的巨大折磨，在无尽轮回的炼狱中无论多痛苦他都没有哭，然而但丁小小一句话，就击溃他千锤百炼的意志。他始终无法逃脱求而不得的爱。他是多么渴望但丁的爱啊。伤口会愈合，烙印在灵魂上的爱却无法会被改变。他恨自己，如果他们不是被命运纠缠的双子，以一个全新的身份出现在但丁面前，命运是否会有所不同？他是否也可以在当时大大方方地回应但丁的感情？已经过去的事情无法再改变，或许在另一个平行世界，这样的悲剧不会再重演。他也能大大方方去追寻他爱的一切。

但丁知道维吉尔走了，他没有马上去追，等怀中的尼禄熟睡后才穿上衣服离开。  
他凭心灵感应在黑夜中寻找维吉尔。他并未走远，站在高高的塔楼顶端。他在等但丁，他做事不喜欢留痕迹，为了让但丁追寻，他愿意不那么完美。  
“我究竟输在哪？”他背对但丁望夜城。  
“呵，结果显而易见。”但丁在他身后摆了个姿势，“爱就是力量，老哥。”  
“如果说，我也有那样的感情呢?”  
“哇哦。”但丁尴尬地笑笑，“那说明你真是开窍了。怎么，你要去找那个女人吗?”  
维吉尔回过头，面不改色地说:“我讨厌这样，但我必须向你承认，我爱你，但丁。”   
“我也爱你，维吉尔。”但丁的表情很认真。足以让维吉尔心头一松，倾身向前吻他。  
“但是是作为家人。”但丁没有接他的吻，侧身避开，“别让我的宝贝吃醋。”  
“家人。”维吉尔眼中闪烁着泪花，他退缩了，“我想要的不止这个。”  
“抱歉。”  
“如果我是尼禄的话，你不会拒绝我吧？”  
不用但丁回答，他的眼神坦白了一切，由始至终自讨没趣的仍然是自己。维吉尔想开了，他纵身一跃，在但丁的惊呼中跳下塔楼。  
  
  
这一次，他是真的消失不见了。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
